Sonhos
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Sueño", da Petit Nash. Será que a realidade é tão incrivelmente boa como parecia? Posterior ao episódio 5x11.


Sonho

O caso tinha sido especialmente cansativo. Quando acharam que tudo tinha terminado, surpreenderam-se tanto que foi necessário começar tudo novamente: trabalhar a noite toda e, para completar, o caminhão tinha atingido justamente a Emily.

Pelo menos o resultado do trabalho fora bom: uma família tinha voltado a se reunir e sentir-se segura. Estes resultados eram o que a equipe gostava de ver, mas tinha sido incrivelmente cansativo chegar até este encerramento.

Na volta a UAC conversavam, não tinha sido um de seus piores casos, mas tinha sido mais que o suficiente para um único dia. Cada um seguiu para sua casa sem grandes despedidas. Hotch conversou um pouco com Morgan antes de sair.

Quando Hotch deixou a sala de Morgan notou que a única pessoa que ainda estava ali era Emily, pegando suas coisas pra sair. Ela demonstrou todo seu cansaço, mal podendo se manter em pé. Hotch imediatamente pegou suas coisas e se juntou a ela.

- Levo você para casa. – Disse tomando-lhe o braço.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – Ela respondeu.

- Emily, corremos o risco de que durma no caminho e isto acabaria mal.

- Você acha?

- Definitivamente. – Ele respondeu sem lhe soltar o braço. – É um risco que não quero correr.

Emily aceitou a oferta, já que estava cansada demais para discutir. Além disto, gostava de passar um tempo com Hotch. Muitas coisas se passaram e a fizeram ver seu supervisor de um modo diferente, mas ainda assim sempre se sentia completamente a salvo ao seu lado.

Seguiam rápido entre os flashes de Emily, que tentava se manter acordada e ser boa companhia de viagem, mas lhe exigia muito esforço. Estava a mais de 24 horas sem dormir e um caminhão tinha atingido seu carro.

Não percebeu nem em que momento chegaram, Hotch, cavalheiro como só ele, a acompanhou até dentro de casa sem soltar seu braço. A levou até a sala e a fez sentar-se. Apreciou seu contato suave, era um alivio poder passar um pouco de tempo juntos fora do serviço.

- Sou uma péssima anfitriã... Quer um café ou algo assim?

- Você quer um café?

- Sim, não vai me tirar o sono e estou com vontade...

- Então fique sentada e num minuto te trago um café. – Hotch disse.

Emily não discutiu e observou, como se fosse uma estranha em sua casa, como Hotch preparava café para os dois. Na realidade lhe custava não pensar que dormia e isto era parte de um de seus sonhos, onde ele era o eterno protagonista. Facilmente poderia ser um truque dos sonhos de uma apaixonada. Mas Hotch se sentou a seu lado e lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café. Sentiu o odor e o calor da bebida junto com a proximidade daquele homem e custou ainda mais a acreditar que não fosse um sonho.

- Não posso acreditar que está aqui comigo, tomando café... – Ela comentou. – Parece que estou sonhando, Hotch.

- Fora do trabalho, na privacidade, sou Aaron. – Ele sorriu para ela. – E pode ser que esteja sonhando mesmo, já que está mais dormindo que acordada.

- Aarón... – Ela sussurra sorrindo.

Emily tomou um gole de café sem deixar de olhar Hotch com doçura. Logo se encostou no sofá e sorriu. Hotch sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, estendeu o braço e acariciou seu rosto com suavidade. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver pela atmosfera suave e cálida daquela caricia. Uma parte dela já não se encontrava naquele lugar, somente estava consciente do contato de Hotch em seu rosto. Um homem que amava acima de tudo, mas que até este momento sempre lhe pareceu inalcançável.

- Emily, você está muito cansada... – Hotch sussurra. – Acho que é melhor te levar para cama.

- Não imagina como isto soa bem... – Disse sorrindo divertida. – Posso opor resistência a isto senhor? – Brincou.

- Não, definitivamente, não pode!

Afastou as xícaras de café e se aproximou de Emily, sem que ela pudesse se opor e com habilidade a ergueu nos braços. Dirigiu-se até o quarto, caminhando com calma para não incomodá-la, entrou e a colocou sobre a cama. Acomodou-a e lhe cobriu com as mantas, como se fosse uma criança. Ela sentiu como se flutuasse entre as nuvens por um momento e pousasse muito confortável na cama. Suspirou e quis se certificar de algo mais.

- Vai ficar e vigiar meu sono? – brincou.

- Quer que fique? – Ele sorriu.

- Não sei se quero que vigie meu sono, Aarón, mas com certeza quero que fique.

- Não tenho intenção de ir, Emily, - Confessou.

Ele sentou junto dela, na beira da cama, sem dizer nada, somente acariciando docente o rosto com sua mão. Um carinho inusitado que a fez sorrir. Calmamente, sem tirar os olhos dela, ele passou a outra mão ao redor da cintura dela.

-Você também não dormiu nada. – Ela disse indicando com o olhar o outro lado da cama de forma convidativa.

- Não é má ideia, mas acho que seria muita tentação.

Ele sorriu sedutoramente, deslizando sua mão pela cintura de Emily. Ambos sorriem, é um sonho que podem sonhar juntos. Ele se inclinou e a beijou suavemente, separando seus lábios e a olhando de perto.

- Acho que isto é um sonho. – Murmura Emily.

Como se quisesse demonstrar que era realidade, ele se inclinou sobre ela novamente e a beijou de forma apaixonada, acariciando seu corpo com ambas as mãos. Ela estava exaurida, incapaz de mover seu corpo, mas isto não impediu que seus lábios e sua língua brincassem com a boca de Hotch, saboreando esta nova e deliciosa sensação. Quando ambos sentem que alcançaram o céu, quando Emily acreditar estar nas nuvens e que lhe roubaram todo o ar dos pulmões, ele separa seus lábios...

Então é um sonho muito bom... – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, baixinho.

**FIM**


End file.
